Leaving Tatooine/Destruction of Jestoria
This is where our heroes leave Tatooine and how the Destruction of Jestoria goes in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. then view our heroes walking towards the loading dock Sharon: If the ship's as fast as his gloating, we ought to do well. then a spy watches them and gets out a comlink, and soon our heroes arrive and revealed it's an XS Stock light freighter Arnold: Hey, that's an XS Stock Light Freighter! This is a rare ship to see these days! Ace Uno: Good eye, kid. You know your ships. Breon: It's nothing but a piece of junk! Ace Uno: He'll make .5 past light speed. It may not look like much, but the Ol' Eagle's a very fast ship like no other. I'm made a lot of special modifications to it, myself. Carlos: Is it just as Fast as The Millennium Falcon? Ace Uno: Carlos' back Kid, let me tell you, this ol boy's known to be a little bit faster than the Millennium Falcon. (in his mind: Although, I'm not quite sure this is true). But we're a little rushed, so if you lot could hop on board, we'll get on outta here. start to board the ship Kirby: Well, I don't care what that Griffon says, that ship just looks like a pile of junk to me! K-2SO: Hello, sir. a few Nightmare troopers walk into the scene and talk to the spy Nightmare trooper: Where is he? Alien: towards the docking bay Nightmare trooper: All right, men, lock, and load. then race into the docking bay Nightmare trooper: Hey! Stop right there! Open fire! Nightmare troopers open fire as Ace then returned fire with his DL-44 and A-180 Blaster Pistols, as he shoots down several of the troopers and races into the ship and shuts the door Ace Uno: Croco, get us out of here! Drive! K-2SO: Oh, I forgot I hate space travel! From Naboo" begins playing ship takes off and flies off as it flies out of atmosphere, the radar picks up something Crocodog: (growls) Ace Uno: Looks like a Nightmare Empire Cruiser. Our passengers must be more valuable than I thought. Try and hold 'em off. Angle the deflector shields while I make calculations for the jump into light speed. Crocodog: growls outside, we see 2 Nightmare Empire Star Destroyers appear as they pursue the Infinity Eagle Ace Uno: Stay sharp. There are 2 more comin' at the port stern. They're gonna try to cut us off. Breon races into the cockpit Breon: Well, why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast! Ace Uno: Shut your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating back home. We'll be safe when we make the jump into hyperspace. Sides, I know a few tricks, we'll lose 'em. the Star Destroyers draw fire upon the Eagle Blanky: We're being fired upon! Cripin: Duh, Blanket! We felt it too! Lampy: Do you think this is safe?! Or do you think that Griffon will get us into hyperspace in time?! Cripin: I'm sure he will! Just keep your lightbulb in! see Lampy's lightbulb is on the ground in front of Lampy Cripin: No, seriously! it back in Keep your lightbulb in! Astra: into the cockpit Hey, Ace. Not to pressure you, but can we get goin' all ready?! Ace Uno: It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer. Breon: Are you kiddin'?! They're right there, gaining on us?! Ace Uno: Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy! Without precise calculations, we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end the trip real quick, wouldn't it? Breon: to a light What's that flashing?! Ace Uno: We're losing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in, it could be a bumpy ride! I'm gonna make the jump to light speed. Crocodog: growls then pulls a switch and the ship zooms into hyperspace! then sideswipe to the Destruction Moon now outside of Jestoria's atmosphere Manacore brings in Esmeralda Crewmen: We've entered the Jestoria system. Esmeralda: Mojo Jojo! I should've expected to find you holding Manacore's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board. Mojo Jojo: chuckles Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it trying to figure out how to terminate your life. Esmeralda: I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself. Normally, you send those rust buckets do your work. Mojo Jojo: Gypsie Esmeralda, before we figure your fate, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this very battle station operational. No star system will dare to oppose the Nightmare Empire now. Esmeralda: The more you tighten your grip, Mojo, the more star systems will slip through your stubby, little fingers. Mojo Jojo: at his hands for a brief moment to see their size True you might be, but that won't be the case when we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined our first choice of which planet will be destroyed. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base... for a brief moment Or the location of all of your Jedi comrades. I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on the planet: Jestoria! The very planet that has a lot of your people upon its surface! Esmeralda: No! Jestoria is peaceful! None of the gypsies upon it have anything against the Nightmare Empire, let alone any weapons, you couldn't possibl..... Mojo Jojo: To you! They mean nothing, but to our client, Clude Frollo, gypsies are evil slothful beings! But, would you prefer another target destroyed? Perhaps, a military target? Then name the system! Or you can kiss Jestoria goodbye! I've tried to fair with you, but you still hold restraint on us. Now, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you; Where... is... the REBEL BASE LOCATED!!?!?! '''echoes Esmeralda: out at Jestoria then back to Mojo Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. Mojo Jojo: Now, that's more like it. You see, Manacore? She can be reasonable. the crew Continue with the operation and fire to fire when ready. Nightmare Empire officer: Yes sir. Esmeralda: What?! Mojo Jojo: You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't you worry. We'll take care of your Rebel friends soon. And then maybe afterward, we'll deal with your Jedi comrades. Esmeralda: You double-crosser! to jump Mojo but Manacore holds her back Announcer: Commence, primary firing ignition! crew press buttons and pull switches, as the laser beam warms up and then it fires! Esmeralda: '''NOOO!!!!! beam strikes the planet and the whole thing explodes in a fiery explosion! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts